


Wanna Bet?

by kickassfu



Series: road to adoption [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, This is part of a series, but i tried, i do not know how adoption works very well, they choose to adopt, things are calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Beside him, Quentin was positively radiating nervous energy, he looked just about ready to burst out of his own skin - it was adorable. Grabbing his hand, he squeezed it in comfort, “Baby, you need to relax. We’re just looking around.”“The way you’re talking makes it sound like we’re about to buy some clothes, and not trying to adopt a kid, Eliot. It’s normal for me to be nervous ok? We’re two dudes- men, some people are still against that.”Rolling his eyes, he kissed Quentin’s hand, “Yeah, no shit, Q. That’s their problem. We know, we’re amazing parents, that’s all we need.”





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerwithagoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/gifts).



> So I've decided to write a bunch of drabbles of their road to adoption, since a friend really liked it and wanted it! And I love me some fluff, so ofc I'm gonna do it lol I tried!!  
> Also K, thanks for the help, love you!!

_ A girl. _

 

They went in with open minds, and tentative hearts, leaning on the idea of maybe a girl so it felt less of a replacement -  _ Teddy _ -, but decided that a connection was more important. Whatever happened, happened.

 

_ She happened. _

 

They were just visiting the orphanage, see how everything worked, if something clicked; Eliot might have done some magic, to see where they should go to find  _ their _ child, and he might not have told Quentin that. It was fine, he didn’t need to know those details. He’d freak out, but Eliot just wanted everything to be perfect.

 

_ Their daughter. _

 

Beside him, Quentin was positively radiating nervous energy, he looked just about ready to burst out of his own skin - it was adorable. Grabbing his hand, he squeezed it in comfort, “Baby, you need to relax. We’re just looking around.”

 

“The way you’re talking makes it sound like we’re about to buy some clothes, and not trying to adopt a kid, Eliot. It’s normal for me to be nervous ok? We’re two dudes-  _ men _ , some people are still against that.”

 

Rolling his eyes, he kissed Quentin’s hand, “Yeah, no shit, Q. That’s their problem. We know, we’re amazing parents, that’s all we need.”

 

“Yes, but-”

 

“No buts, unless it’s yours. Naked. In bed.”

 

“El, why are you like this?”

 

“Serious moments scare the fuck outta me? Or, I just really like when your face scrunches up, and you try to hide a smile, because even though it’s not appropriate you actually find me absolutely hilarious?”

 

Rubbing his eyes, Quentin smiled, “I’m guessing both statements are correct.”

 

“Ding, ding, ding.” he laughed, putting his arm around Quentin’s shoulders and kissing his head.

 

There were kids spread around the place, playing, studying, and just the thought of all of them being alone, crushed his heart and by the look on Quentin’s face he certainly felt the same, if not more. Younger kids, older kids, boys and girls, it was a lot. How in the world would they figure out who they should adopt?

 

And then Eliot saw her. 

 

This cute little thing, in a corner of the room, reading Fillory & Further. Quentin hadn’t noticed yet, obviously overwhelmed by everything. So, like the wonderful partner he was, he just left him there so he could go talk to the child. It didn’t take long for some of the other kids to go up to Quentin and talk to him, which was a relief - even if Quentin looked confused on how to feel about it. 

 

As he got pulled away, he looked at Eliot as if begging to be saved, which in answer he just waved and mouthed good luck. He would save him later, it was fine, right now he had a little girl he needed to talk to.

 

Crouching down, so his tall frame didn’t scare the poor kid, Eliot spoke, “Hi there. What’s your name?”

 

Honestly, with her reading that book, and with her having long brunette hair, she reminded him of Quentin a bit, so he was expecting a closed off response, nervous maybe, so when she actually answered he was more than a bit surprised.

 

“I can’t see how that’s any of your business. Weirdo.”

 

She couldn’t be older than 6, 7 years old, with her cute freckles and small body, but her face looked bored and annoyed, and wow she was feisty. Fine, the friendly, childish voice he gave her probably not the best approach. He’d change tracks then.

 

“I don’t understand how you can read those books, they are so boring.”

 

Antagonizing her was probably not the best idea, but it was definitely one of his strengths, and the look of absolute horror she gave him meant she was now paying attention.

 

“So you’re a weirdo, and you can’t read. That’s sad.”

 

Ok, so that almost made him laugh, she wasn’t wrong either, seeing as he failed AP Lit. He liked her, like, a lot.

 

“I bet my friend, knows more about those books than you do.”

 

“As if a grown up would care about these books.”

 

“Wanna bet? If I win, you need to tell me your name.”

 

“Fine, but if I win, I want money.”

 

One surprise after another, of all things she could ask for, that wasn’t even on his radar.

 

“Deal.” he extended his hand, and as she rolled her eyes she shook it, “Just wait a second, I’m gonna get him real quick.”

 

Quentin was doing card tricks, and everyone around him was practically half-way in love with him - and yeah, Eliot totally understood that. They had good taste, and he almost felt bad about kidnapping Q away from them, but, he had to. Grabbing his arm, he pulled him away, “Sorry kids.”

 

Quentin waved goodbye, without having time to even say anything to them.

 

“What the fuck, El?” 

 

“I made a bet, and I need you to win.”

 

Before either could say anything else, they were in front of the funniest kid he had ever met. Teddy was...beautiful, wonderful and he’ll never love anyone the same way, but he had never been particularly funny, so this was different.

 

Eliot looked closely at Quentin’s face as he noticed the book in the girl’s hand; a journey of emotions went through him, that ended in a soft smile. Quentin sat on the floor, because of course he would, and Eliot just stood there, watching the interaction.

 

“Fillory & Further huh? I love those books.”

 

“Your friend bet you knew more about them than I do. And I doubt it.”

 

“My  _ boyfriend _ ,” Quentin emphasized while throwing dirty looks at Eliot, “is right. Sorry, I just know a lot about them. I even know who the time witch is.”

 

“No way. That was never written in the books. You’re lying.” she looked at him suspiciously, but curious. Whatever battle that was going on her mind ended quickly enough and she scooted over and whispered, “Who is she?”

 

“Jane Chatwin.”

 

Her mind looked blowned, and the more she thought about it, the more recognition showed in her little grey eyes, “That, actually makes sense.”

 

Eliot felt victorious, even if he hadn’t done anything, and finally broke into their small, little world, “So, what’s your name?”

 

She looked pissed at him, and crossed her little arms in defiance.

 

“Oh, _ right _ , I’m an idiot, I forgot to introduce myself.  _ I’m so sorry _ , I’m Quentin.” he smiled awkwardly, and stretched his hand.

 

Probably, without even noticing, she smiled back at him, and shook his hand, “I’m Callie.”

 

When she noticed the unimpressed stare Eliot was throwing her way, she showed him her tongue.

 

“Not that anyone asked, but I’m Eliot.”

 

“Good for you.” Callie shrugged.

 

“I like you.” he said offhandedly, and the look on her face of surprise mixed with sadness, and doubt, just…

 

“We’ll be back, Callie. We just need to sort some things out, but we’ll be back, and talk. Promise.” Quentin wasn’t sure if he should, but he hesitantly picked up her small hand in his, and kissed it.

 

Eliot bowed, perfectly as always, and winked at her, “Yes, we’ll certainly return for you, High King.”

 

“Ok.” her voice was small, and unconvinced, even as her eyes shone with hope.

 

They’d be back, because it had to be her. 

  
Only her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
